


A Fair Trade

by InfiniteSeahorse



Series: Trading [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gerudo Outfit, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse
Summary: Link tries and succeeds in getting more than a pair of boots from Bozai in exchange for evidence of the Eighth Heroine.





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Edited some formatting problems

Link materialized in a flurry of electric blue lines at the base of a shrine near Gerudo Town. _I'll never get used to that_ , he thought to himself as he shivered slightly. Sheikah technology was amazing, as he had just teleported from the snow-covered highlands just visible on the horizon, but sometimes it unnerved him to disappear and reappear miles away in an instant, or to conjure a bomb from thin air...wait, no, the bomb thing was totally cool; endless bombs were his favorite thing about the Sheikah Slate. He brought out a bomb at the thought, then just as quickly made it disappear. This was not the time for goofing around with explosives.

Link's bright blue eyes squinted in the dusty desert light as he scanned the sands surrounding his makeshift shelter. He didn't want any one -or anything- interrupting him as he changed his clothes. Usually he hardly paid attention to his surroundings as he attended to his needs. He could snack while climbing a cliff, change his entire outfit while swimming across a river, or swap out his weapon mid-strike in battle. This instance, however, was different. Certain the area was clear of prying eyes, Link methodically stripped off his down-filled Snowquill armor and folded it carefully before placing it in his pack. He rummaged around in it until his hand brushed against a roll of cool, silken fabric. He smiled as he shook out his vai outfit. He had gotten it dyed a deep purple and green at the dye shop in Hateno Village, the colors enhancing the contrast of his sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes. When he first got the clothing, Link had to have assistance to put it on correctly, but now he knew just how low to set the sash around his hips, the right angle to tie his ponytail so his head scarf and veil would sit correctly, and where all the various pieces of jewelry looped around his body. Once he determined that all the garments were in place, he brought the Sheikah Slate up to his face and snapped a quick picture.

"Hmmmm," he mused, gazing critically at the screen. "This definitely calls for some eyeliner."

The late afternoon sun raked across the sand dunes and cast deep shadows around the walls of Gerudo Town. Link stepped off the shrine's platform and began the long trudge through the sand around to the back side of the city. He kept close to the wall to remain in the shade's protection, and sighed as his slippers filled with sand at his every step. He could hardly wait to get the sand boots and never again have to feel that dratted grit between his toes. As Link turned the corner and neared his destination, he slowed down experimentally. A brief flash of light reflected from a pair of eyeglasses proved his hunch. Bozai was sitting under an awning, not far from the first place they had struck up a conversation. Now that he knew he had an audience, Link shifted his hips with a more exaggerated swaying motion, gliding with steps that increased the delicate jingling from his beaded sash. Slowly he made his way to the figure in the shade.

"Oh! My darling little adventurer! Thank goodness! You made it back safely!" Bozai jumped up from the dusty carpet and made an awkward attempt at a hug, which Link quickly deflected by sticking his arm out and firmly shaking his hand. Link was not about to let him have the satisfaction of an embrace before he had earned it.

"Yes, as you can see, I am alive and well. I had some crazy adventures in the highlands- I even battled a Lynel!" Link wasn't sure whether he should play the damsel-in-distress card or the seasoned adventurer one, but he gathered from the sharp gasp and rapt, incredulous look thrown his way that he should be playing up the danger as much and as often as possible. "Well, would you like to hear the details?" He stepped closer to the quivering man and lowered his head so he could look at Bozai through his long, curled eyelashes. "Do you have the time to hear of my travails? Or do you only want to see the picture of the Eighth Heroine and leave me with some boots?"

A look of confusion slowly crossed Bozai's pale, bespectacled face and he stammered, "I...I...aren't we...I do want to see your picture, of course...the Eighth Heroine actually exists? But please, don't leave yet...I mean...I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere, are you?" He shook his head, his smooth black hair brushing against his jaw. "What I'm trying to say...is, uh...why don't we, would you like to..."

Link stopped his blathering with a finger across his lips. "I think I know exactly what you mean. Let's go somewhere a little more private, where those guards won't overhear us." He nodded towards the two Gerudo soldiers standing at attention by the gateway in the distance. "You can never be sure if they're listening. Must be a pretty boring job, standing there all day. I know where there's an abandoned camp not too far from here. It will have a good view of the sunset, and if there's any monsters infesting the place, you'll get to see me in action!" Link gave a feral grin at that, then realizing that most of his face was hidden behind his veil, he caressed the hilt of his scimitar for emphasis.

"My feisty warrior, I would love to see you in action, as you say. Can you walk there fast enough, or would you prefer me to carry you through the sand?"

Link grimaced behind his veil. "Why don't you...just follow me?" And then he set off with all the sashaying he could muster. With a walk like that, Bozai had no choice but to trot along behind him, eyebrow cocked appreciatively at the firm ass in his sights.

Bozai had enough energy to hold up both ends of the conversation he was trying to maintain with Link. "Every night since you left, I've been wondering how you've been. If you were lonely. If you were scared. You were gone for so long, I started to fear the worst. I wish I could have come with you, but you know I only have one pair of snow boots. You do still have them, don't you? I didn't think they would fit you at first, since I'm taller than you, but I suppose they..." Link had stopped listening after the word "lonely". In truth, he did get lonely from time to time, more often than one would suspect. As much as he loved the wilderness, craved it after spending a week or more in a town (especially when it seemed like every villager had a quest for him, gods, why couldn't they keep track of their own cucoos?!), it was hard to live for so long without a friendly face on the other side of the campfire. Or hearing nothing but "Ya ha ha", " You found me", and "Ungh!" repeated for days on end. He was lonely, and that's why he was luring this awkward man-child out into the desert.

He'd had plenty of people come on to him as he traveled through the wreckage of Hyrule. Men and women alike were drawn to his symmetrical face, dignified pointy ears, and long flowing sideburns. No one had a reciprocal effect on him until Bozai. Perhaps in the beginning he was still adjusting to being alive and awake again, or maybe he was too focused on his destiny, the task that had previously stuck him in a tank for 100 years of resurrection. Months passed, and Link had gradually regained his strength, his skills, and his libido. When the guy with the funny smirk and the bad pickup lines talked to him, something carnal awoke within Link. He sensed something desperate yet appealing in Bozai's manner, something easy to manipulate, so he had agreed to go on this mission for him, and then he would find out how much he could get in return. He had a feeling his ulterior motive was similar to Bozai's, if what he gleaned from the man's under-the-breath mutterings when they first met was true.

"So I said to the banana salesman, I said, 'Yiga, please!' And the-" Link turned with a glare that stopped the other man mid-stride and mid-anecdote.

"The camp is on the other side of this dune. I need you to stay right here and wait until I give the all-clear. Wouldn't want you to turn into a Moblin snack." Link drew his scimitar, the wicked edge glinting dully in the fading light. "Won't be but a minute."

Bozai nodded compliantly. "Good luck!" he offered as his lips pursed in concern. Link snorted under his breath as he ascended the dune. Luck had nothing to do with it, only skill gained in hundreds of skirmishes and battles. As he crested the gentle ridge of sand, his pulse quickened. What would he see down below? How many monsters would he confront and temporarily send to hell in a puff of smoke? But as he looked around, he saw only an empty campground, bare except for a few crates and barrels scattered near a fire ring and a dilapidated tent.

Link sighed and sheathed his weapon. "Come on up!" He yelled over his shoulder. "It's safe!" The two men then walked together toward the fire ring.

Bozai took a seat on a barrel as Link started a fire. "You were right. This is a magnificent location to watch the sunset. Please regale me with the tale of your snowy adventure. When you've finished lighting the fire, you can sit next to me on this barrel. It's quite large enough for the both of us." Link looked up as Bozai patted the wood next to him.  
      
"Uh, Bozai, get up. Your ass is glowing."  
     
"Flattery will get you everywhere, so I will return the compliment and offer that your scrumptious behind is like two scoops of hydromelon sorbet-"  
     
"No, I mean that there's an electric Chuchu in that barrel and you better move if you don't want to get zapped!"  
      
"Eep!" Bozai jumped and fled to the far side of the camp in an instant. All that jogging practice paid off, he thought triumphantly.

Link brought his scimitar out and pointed it at the barrel. "Watch this. It'll look like fireworks." A spinning slice broke open the barrel and the Chuchu jumped out with a green flash. The blob oozed towards Link, who backflipped in a swirl of chiffon, then rushed forward again with a quick thrust when the Chu's electric field subsided. A dazzling chartreuse glow briefly illuminated the camp, and the only evidence left of the irksome blob were two crackling little spheres lying on the ground. Link scooped them up and walked toward Bozai, who was watching with breathless attention. "Here, hold one. They’re safe to touch now."  
      
"Oooh, it tingles!" he said, lifting the translucent goo to his face.  
      
"You can keep that one. They're fun to masturbate with." Winking, Link returned to the fire without remarking on Bozai's startled expression and explosive blush, and threw some apples into the flames. Fighting, even briefly, made him hungry, and hopefully, if Bozai's mouth was full of food, he wouldn't have much room for talking.  
      
Link recounted his search for the fabled statue of the Eighth Heroine while the two munched roasted buttered apples and watched the sunset flame across the desert sky. Bozai made an appreciative audience, adding sound effects to the narrative and even clapping when Link got to the part about the Lynel. The two were huddled together in front of the Sheikah Slate, looking at the snowy stone countenance of the statue, when Link cleared his throat and said, "I've braved the icy wastelands for you and brought back proof of your theory. By the way, here's your snow boots back." He reluctantly proffered the boots in Bozai's general direction. "I saved your ass from electrocution. I cooked you a delicious snack. We've been sitting here, conversing, which is fun, but...what are you going to do to make things even?" His tone almost made it seem like a threat, but Bozai was distracted by the nearness of Link's body to his own. It sounded like a challenge, and he was fond of challenges.

"Can I tell you something?” Bozai began. “I feel close to you, emotionally. We have shared so much, in such a short time. I would love to give you my sand boots right now, but unfortunately..."  He prattled on, oblivious to the dumbfounded look growing on Link's face. _Oh for the love of Hylia_ , Link realized. _He is never going to make a move. I really am going to have to do everything myself_.

Link grabbed Bozai's hands and began pulling off his gloves. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take your gloves instead. I just want to feel your hands on my body." He placed his bare hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer. "I think that's what we both really want." One hand went up to stroke the side of Bozai's suddenly slack jaw, while his other began to unhook his veil. Link's lips, richly stained with wildberry juice, parted slightly as he waited for a kiss to land. Now that Bozai had the path cleared for him, he became enthusiastic and unstoppable. He rained kisses down on Link's delicate features, discarding his glasses while nibbling the point of an ear. Link ran his hands through soft dark hair, bringing Bozai's lips to his own in a hard, deep kiss. They explored each other's mouths at length until Link began to feel restless again. His hands roamed over Bozai's chest and shoulders, feeling for a way to remove his extraneous clothing. He found some buttons and unfastened them. He found some buckles and loosened them. He found some laces and thought, _Goddess, this is more complicated than my vai outfit_ , but after the turtleneck came off he found bare skin and redirected his focus. Link traced Bozai's collarbone with his tongue, and relished the feeling of hands beginning to explore his body in return. Bozai's skin was faintly salty, a not unpleasant taste after the sweetness of the apples they had eaten earlier. He gently bit at the base of his neck, loitering long enough to leave a mark, then worked his way back up to suck on Bozai's lower lip.

Bozai's thumbs traced circles around Link's nipples. The way the fabric moved over his skin sent tingles through his body and fed the ache growing in his belly. He let out a few halting gasps, and Bozai increased the pressure, pinching lightly and exclaiming with delight at the tiny peaks visible under his blouse. As Link squirmed under his touch, Bozai crushed his lips to Link's while his hands made their way down his exposed stomach. Eager fingers skimmed the contours of muscle leading to hipbones; idly picking at the knotted sash, he leaned back and broke their lips' embrace.

"The heat between your thighs is unmistakable," Bozai whispered into Link's ear. "I must be doing something right...You like this, don't you?" His hand slipped closer to the junction of his legs, fingers sliding over the silky fabric of his sirwal. Link gave an encouraging noise, temporarily unable to speak properly, and Bozai's hand found its mark. Link responded to the touch by spreading his legs further apart, but the fingers only stilled and gave a timid squeeze.

"Is there a problem? Don't stop now," Link murmured as he planted a line of hot kisses down Bozai's neck.

"Ohhh...that's nice..." He faltered, mumbling distractedly. "Um, well, I wasn't expecting to discover such a...thing...in your pants..."

Link ran his hands down Bozai's surprisingly muscled chest to rest on his belt buckle. "Yes, that's my dick. I see you've got one too. One that looks like it's straining to be let free of your trousers...Why not pretend what's mine is yours and do what _you_ like to _me_." He removed his hands from the belt buckle and began untying his sash, loosening his sirwal and exposing the aforementioned dick to the cool night air. "You should know how to thoroughly please me, anyway. You've been doing a great job so far." Link covered Bozai's hand with his own and brought it back to the source of the heat, while bringing his mouth to his ear, alternating tongue and breath in a rhythm that was eventually matched by the hand below.  
      
Link moved to grasp Bozai's sturdy upper arm, while his other hand curved around to the back of Bozai's head. They kissed frantically, with an overpowering need to touch, to consume each other. Bozai's unoccupied hand ran up and down Link's back with a measured pace, feeling his muscles tense with each stroke. Bozai ran a thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading pre-come down and around his shaft. That practiced hand was going to make short work of him, Link suddenly realized, and he didn't want to end it like that.  
      
Link stood, allowing the sirwal to puddle around his feet. The low, flickering light from the dying campfire cast a muted halo around his body. Bozai gazed in silent appreciation from his place under the tent, then scrabbled for a blanket that was wadded up in the corner. In one fluid motion, he laid it out with a flourish over a nearby crate, turned and scooped up the mostly nude, surprised Link, and deposited him gently on the cushioned surface. Bozai kneeled in front of the crate, arms loosely draped around Link's waist, mouth inches away from his erection. He looked up to lock his deep brown eyes with Link’s and blurted out, "I've never done this before, but I'm willing to give it my best effort. You look like a golden goddess bathed in firelight... I want to burn the image of your boot-loving self into my retinas and I wish only to please you in any way that I can-"  
      
"Bozai, I understand that you're nervous. All you have to do is try.” Link placed his hands on either side of Bozai's head, making his lips bow ever so slightly closer to his eagerly awaiting cock, and gave him a hopeful pat. “And if you can't, we still have that Chuchu jelly." His fingers twined in Bozai's hair as he felt warm breath in his lap and the first tentative touch of skin on skin. Wet warmth slid slowly down his length. Link's sigh of anticipation twisted into a moan of pleasure.

Time seemed to slow down. Link's focus narrowed to a few distinct sensations: Pliable lips gliding up and down his shaft, gradually increasing their pressure and speed; a fist firmly wrapped around his pulsing base, making quick motions; the other hand gently massaging his balls. As he gave himself fully to Bozai's attentions, he voiced his enjoyment. He'd always been loud, if not overly verbal, in battle and otherwise, and he now registered the inarticulate sounds coming from low in his throat. He leaned back and shifted his weight on the crate to look down the length of his body. He watched Bozai's head bobbing between his legs, firelight mixing with shadows and outlining their bodies in warmth. Bozai swirled his tongue superbly and Link threw his head back to release a rough cry into the empty sky. _Maybe they can hear me in Gerudo Town_ , he thought briefly. The guards would have something new to talk about tonight.

Bozai had slowed his rhythm somewhat, no doubt unused to the demands he was placing on his jaw. His tongue retreated, giving small, slightly sloppy licks only to the tip. Bozai's face suddenly surged against Link's abdomen, lips pressing into his skin and hair in a wordless exultation. After no more than a few moments, those lips were wrapped around him again, moving with a renewed vigor that he felt down to his core.

A small part of Link's mind wondered why he was falling to pieces over a simple blowjob. Another equally small part answered that it had been over 100 years since his last one, and because of his memory loss, he wasn't sure he had had a better one. A hazy recollection from the past surfaced. A young woman with golden eyes and red...hair? Or was it skin? smiled at him, showing small, razor sharp teeth. Then her mouth opened wide, descending on Link's...oh no! What was wrong with him? Why would he think of that at a time like this? Back to the present, back to the current situation and away from memory. He would have to check his skin for more intimate scars in the morning.

Link's breaths were coming in gasps now, his body taut and aching for release. He twisted his fingers through Bozai's hair again, willing him to go faster while quelling a momentary urge to begin thrusting deeply. His tongue lapped and curled at the sensitive place at the underside of his head, and when he was swallowed again, he knew, oh Goddess, he was going to come. A welling of pressure surged through him as his hips spasmed up off the crate, his ragged breaths reaching a crescendo with cries of pleasure and release. Great relief washed over him in sweetly throbbing waves. He opened his eyes and unclenched all his muscles, including his fists, which were still tangled in handfuls of dark rumpled hair and holding Bozai tightly in place.

Eyes wide, Bozai turned away from the crate and spat out into the sand. "No lie, you really gave me a surprise there. Surprise me again like that, and I'll have to rethink my boot lending policy!" He wiped his mouth against the back of his hand, then flashed a quick smile. "Who am I kidding? You're so cute, how could I resist a request from you?"

Link was now coming down, his breaths slowing, thoughts still fuzzy. He pushed his hands into his hair and noticed that his scarf wasn't on his head anymore. Continuing his self pat-down, he concluded that he was missing a belly chain and an entire arm ring and sleeve as well. Looking around the vicinity, he couldn't see any of his accessories from where he sat, but he did come face to face with Bozai, gazing at him with an expectant look on his face. Guiltily, Link realized that he had mostly forgotten about the man still kneeling at his feet in the few minutes since his orgasm. He leaned forward, making a gesture of reciprocation between them. "That was...wow." Still at a loss for words, he continued. "You sure you haven't done that before? We both know I came...sorry I grabbed you like that, it was sort of a surprise to me too...but now it's your turn, right?" Bozai gave a dry chuckle, then heaved himself to his feet, brushing the sand off and fastening his trousers.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've had enough adventure for one night! Those tantalizing noises you made, and the way you looked with your head thrown back against the starlit sky..." He swallowed thickly. "I couldn't help myself. Didn't you notice when I only had one hand on you?" Link shook his head. "Well, anyway," he went on, kicking at a stain on the blanket, "It's getting late, and speaking of my boot lending policy, I've added a condition to it." Link made his face carefully blank. Another? What more could he possibly be asking for? Before he could open his mouth to ask, Bozai continued. "I want you to stay the night here. With me. I have a bed roll and some extra blankets...we can b-bundle up...together...in the tent," he gestured at the black lump of the tent, barely visible against the darker black of the surrounding dunes. It seemed as though Bozai's nervousness was back in full force, despite the intimate experience they had just shared. "It gets really cold at night out in the desert." He finished lamely. In fact, Link had noticed a chilly breeze wafting against his back. The fire was down to coals and he couldn't feel its heat from where he sat. He also wasn't wearing any pants, although the thin cloth of his sirwal was nowhere near enough protection from the cold. He considered the proposal: After a few hours of welcome sleep he'd finally get the sand boots.

"Ok," he assented. "I'll stay with you tonight, and you'll give me the sand boots. Sounds fair. Let me find my clothes, and I'll meet you in the tent." He hopped off the crate and sauntered around to its back side, ignoring the crumpled pile of pants in favor of searching for his accouterments. There was just enough light thrown by the glowing coals and the twinkling stars to gently illuminate his round backside, and he heard a sigh followed by a cartoonishly audible gulp. He imagined that Bozai was wiping the drool off his chin as he watched him gather his belongings. He stopped showing off before he started to shiver and brought his clothes to his pack. He took out a blanket and a simple set of trousers and a long sleeved shirt. Changing quickly and packing his silks away, Link was startled to hear a disappointed grunt from the tent. He looked up to see Bozai staring at him from the middle of a pile of blankets, with a frown on his face and a lantern in one hand.

"What?" Link asked as he spread his blanket down on the floor of the tent.

Bozai huffed, "Why did you put your clothes on? You'll be warm enough with my arms wrapped around you! And I have plenty of blankets for the both of us!" He lifted a section of blanket as if to encourage Link to slide in next to him. Link glimpsed a flash of pale thigh and winced internally. He wasn't opposed to the other man's nudity per se, he just didn't feel like sharing so much anymore. He was tired, but he tried to explain himself diplomatically... and completely failed.

"Technically, we had a deal before all...this...went down. I don't owe you anything more and I'm not going to take any orders from you! You need to gimme those boots before I lie down -where I choose- or I will walk out into the desert and sleep with the Stalizalfos!" To Link's complete surprise, Bozai burst out laughing. "Ha! Well aren't we greedy! Or should I say insatiable for boots. A boot thirst that cannot be slaked! No need to coddle me, I... Well, I just wanted an excuse to get close to you, y'know? I won't withhold the boots if you use your own blankets, of course. It'd be pretty uncouth of me to drop my end of the bargain. The boots are over in the corner by my backpack." He put the lantern down, then collapsed into his blanket nest. "Treat them as tenderly as you would me."

Link snatched up the boots and stuffed them into his pack. _Finally_ , he thought, and he rolled up in his blanket. As soon as he hit the ground, Bozai's arm snaked around his waist.

"Hey." Link picked up his arm. "Roll over. You're the little spoon, not me." Bozai shuffled around, taking Link's arm with him and tucking it under his head like a pillow. Apparently satisfied by their new arrangement, Bozai quickly dropped into sleep, followed by a series of tent-rattling snores. Link waited a few breaths, hoping desperately for the cacophony to stop, but when it only got louder, he gave the other man a sharp poke between the shoulder blades.

Bozai twitched a little and mumbled, "Our little secret...I won't tell anyone..." The snoring continued.

 _This guy must be part Hinox_ , Link thought. _I can't sleep like this; Calamity Ganon couldn't sleep like this!_ What could he do? Stay and muffle the sound somehow? He wasn't relishing the idea of sticking beeswax in his ears. He nearly giggled at the thought of piling the blankets on top of Bozai's head until he couldn't hear him anymore, but he didn't think there were enough blankets around to accomplish that task. Maybe he would just leave. He had the sand boots now, and he doubted Bozai would even notice his absence until the morning. Visions of more deluxe accommodations flashed before his eyes as he extricated his arm from beneath the crook of Bozai's neck. A water bed in Zora's Domain. A hammock stuffed with feathers in Rito Village. He rolled over silently, out of habit rather than out of respect, and grabbed the Sheikah Slate. _Where to go, where to go_ , he wondered as he looked over the map. Even a bed in a stable's inn was sounding good at this hour. Ah, how about Lurelin Village? That would do, it sounded divine to be lulled to sleep by the ocean's more temperate roar, and he could also try out the sand boots at the beach. He folded his blankets, got everything into his pack, and pressed a button on the Slate. As he dissolved in a flurry of electric blue lines, he thought, _I guess I could get used to this after all..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I would really appreciate it if you left a comment, whether you thought it was good, bad, or just meh!


End file.
